Weasley Storms
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: There a storm and one Ginny Weasley is quite frightened from them, she seeks comfort in her brothers.


_**Weasley Storms**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- There a storm and one Ginny Weasley is quite frightened from them, she seeks comfort in her brothers. **_

_**Warnings- Based in the trios Second, year so Ginny's First, Twins Fouth year and Percy Sixth (I think). No Chamber of Secrets. **_

The youngest and only female Weasley sat in the library, trying to ignore the dark clouds that loomed outside of the safety of Hogwarts school. Ginny Weasley flipped through the pages of her potions textbook, she had a essay that was due in a couple of days. She almost jumped a mile in the air when someone dropped their books onto the table she was sitting at.

"Sorry Gin." Ginny glanced up at her brother Ron and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"It's fine." The three sat down and started their own homework, Ron and Harry only started working after Hermione got mad at them. Outside the rain started pelting against the windows, it had been raining non-stop for the past two days, but today it was worse then ever. Headmaster Dumbledore ordered all students to stay inside, for no reason were any students allowed to be outside, until the oncoming storm had passed. A loud rumble broke across the sky followed by a streak of lighting. Ginny yelped and jumped in her seat, her hand slapped across her mouth, trying to cover the noise.

"It's okay Ginny, just a storm." She nodded her head at her brothers words and she seemed to calm down enough to continue flipping through the pages. She finally found what she was looking for, she just started reading the page when another rumble filled the quiet library. Ginny jumped and let out a soft sob behind her hand that covered her mouth. Ron glanced around them before checking on Ginny he could see the tears forming in his baby sisters eyes. The streak of lighting lit up the whole library making Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Somewhere in the back of the library someone dropped a bunch of book making a very loud crashing should, which made Ginny yelp and jumped up, the tears fell from her eyes, Ron jumped up from his spot and went around the table and pulled Ginny into his arms. Ginny clutched Ron's robe and buried her head into his chest.

"It's okay Gin-Gin."

"Is Miss. Weasley okay?" The librarian Madam Prince asked, when she reached their table.

"She is afraid of storms." Madam Prince nodded her head just as another rumble sounded outside, Ginny screamed, but it was muffled by Ron's robe.

"Take her to Madam Pomfrey, she can give her a calming draught."

"They don't work on her, when she was younger she had horrible nightmares and mum tried to give her calming draught and it made her more jumpy and scared."

"Take her to your dorms and maybe Professor McGonagall can cast a silencing spell." The trio nodded and Hermione packed up her and Ginny stuff while Harry pack of his and Ron's.

"Thanks guys." Ron told them as they head to the exit. Ginny clutched onto Ron so that he was practically dragging her with him. The left the library and started walking the long distance to the Gryffindor common room. Another rumble echo in the empty corridor, Ginny let out scream that wasn't muffled by Ron. Hermione and Harry frowned at Ginny in concern and Ron just stopped to hold her until she calmed slightly.

"Just who we were looking for." Ron actually sighed in relief at the sight of the twins. Ginny sniffled and wiped at the tear tracks on her right cheek.

"Come on Ginny." Ginny went over to Fred who picked her up and handed her to George who placed her on his left hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't even protest that she was too old to being held like this. Ginny let out a loud scream followed by a loud sob when the next rumble shook the windows at the end of the corridor.

"Shh, baby it's okay." Fred cooed to her.

"We're going to find Percy." George told the golden trio and turned around walking away. Fred stood on George's left side and he gently ran his hand up and down her back.

"Mister Weasleys may I question why your carrying Misses Weasley?" The twins turned around found Professor Snape behind them, Ginny let another scream at the rumble of thunder followed by the streak of lighting.

"She is afraid of storms." Fred told the potions master. Professor Snape quirked an eyebrow in return.

"So it seems. Have you taken her to Madam Pomfrey to get a calming draught?"

"No they have no affect on Ginny." George answered he shifted Ginny in his arms and Ginny lifted her head to look at Professor Snape.

"When she was younger she had horrible nightmares and mum would give her calming draught and they only made everything ten times worse."

"Only Charlie or Percy could ever calm her down."

"So we were looking for Percy." Professor Snape stared at them.

"Try your common room, I believe I saw him and some other heading in that direction." With that said Professor Snape turned and left them with his robes billowing behind him.

The twins looked at each other before shrugging and heading towards the common room.

"Oh poor dear." Ginny was once again sobbing by the time they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She smiled at the twins.

"Password Dears?" Fred told her the password and the two entered, Ginny sniffed and tried to take deep breaths.

"PERCY!" Percy jumped at the sound of the twins voice, he looked over the back of the couch where he was sitting alone on the couch in front of the fire. He was the only person in the common room.

"What did you two do to her?" He asked when her caught sight of Ginny one of the twins arms.

"Ron gave her to us. It's the storm." Percy nodded and took her from George's arms. He walked back over to the couch and took a seat with her in his lap. The twins followed and each sat on either side of Percy.

"Hey Gin-bear." Ginny's sobs finally stopped and she wiped her eyes and her cheeks.

"Hi Percy." George grabbed her hand so she would stopped rubbing her eyes.

"Stop rubbing." Fred took the sleeve of his robe and gently wiped her cheeks dry. Percy leaned back on the couch and Ginny leaned back against his chest, the twins glanced at each other before leaning back against the couch with their heads resting against Percy's shoulders. Some time later Ron came into the common room, he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Fred. Fred wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulder and pulled him into him. Ron groaned but complied and rested against Fred's chest.

The family sat their for the rest of the night, listening to the rumbles and watched as the streaks of lighting filled the empty common room. No body bothered them and just allowed them to spend some time with themselves and each other.

_**I hope you like. **_


End file.
